Back to December
by AceTrainerMitsy
Summary: You gave me roses, and I left them there to die... Contestshipping, Drew x May. Taylor Swift songfic


Songfics are fun... :D

This is my apology fiction for canceling Heartstrings. Yes still holding that grudge over myself...

Song: Back to December

Artist: Taylor Swift

Shipping: Contestshipping duh!

**Lyrics are italicized. I don't own Pokemon or this song by Taylor Swift!**

OXoxOXoxOx

On a cold February night, May quietly shut the door to her room and removed her bandana. She walked to the mirror and furiously smoothed her hair and fixed her clothes. A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hunh?" she asked. Can't people see that she's busy? May just shouted a random response. "Oh, good night Mom!"

Max stood outside my room perplexed. "Did she just call me Mom?" He gently turned the doorknob of his sister's room.

The brunette's computer lit up and she fiddled with her web-cam. The curious seven-year-old whispered, "May? What are you doing?"

"Eep! Max, you're supposed to be sleeping! Go now, shoo!" May ushered her brother out of the room as if he were a young Poochyena. "I'm busy right now!"

As soon as Max was out, he sighed. "It's going to be one of those nights..."

Back with May, things were lighting up. She succeeded in opening a video chat and was waiting for her chat-mate. It's not like she didn't have faith in her motives, but it was the tenth time she tried, to no avail...

May couldn't help but blink in amazement as the screen blinked and a familiar green-haired boy appeared on her video chat box.

"You actually answered..."

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

Drew gave May an emotionless stare. "Hurry up May, I don't have much time."

"Uhh..." May twiddled her fingers as Drew impatiently flicked his hair. Drew actually answered this time—not that that isn't great and all—but she hadn't thought of what to say afterwards.

"Look, if you don't have anything to say..."

"How's your family?" she blurted idiotically.

"Um, fine I guess. As good as an arrogant rich family can get. Dad's been 'busy' in the beaches of Slateport, Mom's been 'busy' with her designs, William's off on another coordinating journey, and...here I am. Not much has happened."

_Been good, busier than ever_

_Small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

"Oh. That's nice...sort of. Max is leaving in a few weeks, Mom and Dad have been working out some gym problems and I've been...chilling..."

"Oh, good." Cue the awkward silence.

"How's...the weather in La Rousse?"

"I'm not in La Rousse," he bluntly replied, raising two fingers to flick his hair. Oh how she missed seeing that in the morning! Her heart pounded rapidly.

"W-where are you?"

"Petalburg..." May's brilliant blue eyes widened and she tried to hide her joy. "...because I'm taking a pit stop on my way to Verdanturf. There's a contest there you know."

"Oh yeah, 'The Fiftieth Annual Verdanturf Festival Extravaganza!' I've heard of that."

"I'm sure you have, May. I'm sure you have." Drew narrowed is eyes in suspicion. "Hey, I have a question."

"Ask it."

"Why do you want to talk to me so badly? I have at least nine messages on my computer."

"Drew..." May whispered. She looked down mournfully, teardrops beginning to water her eyelashes.

"I miss you."

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses_

_And I left them there to die_

Drew's stare was unwavering. His large emerald orbs remained fixed to her sky blue ones and they stayed that way for a good amount of time. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Drew pressed a button on his laptop, and he disappeared.

Once again, May was left speechless. Her nerves had gotten the best of her, just like how she felt Beautifly in her stomach the day she met Drew. And she never got the chance to say her apology.

May unraveled the paper she had been grasping onto desperately, as if she was a three-year-old on a roller coaster. The tears began to flow as she remembered the day she wrote that poem...

OXoxOXoxOx

(Flashback)

May didn't want to admit it, but she had been falling out of love.

The first few weeks were absolutely amazing. Drew would hold her hand when she shook in fear, wrap his arms around her when she felt cold, kiss her when she cried over the loss of a contest—May was in pure bliss

But things changed, and they could only keep their relationship a secret for so long. A rogue reporter snapped a shot of the two coordinators kissing on the beach.

The photo spread worldwide, and though it brought a lot of good publicity, there was the problem of the fangirls. Every time she stepped onto the stage, instead of receiving a roar of applause, May heard a torrent of hisses and boos. Misty and Dawn tried to help her, but May's confidence was crumbling.

Even Brianna, a close friend of the coordinator's, grimaced at the sight of her. "I told you Mr. Drew was mine! I trusted you!" Brianna wailed backstage of a contest one day. She slapped May across the face and stormed off. May never saw her again.

One fateful night, two days before their one-year anniversary, Drew found May weeping on a park bench. She didn't seem to notice Drew walking up to her carrying roses and chocolate, until he whispered, "May?"

"Drew," she murmured between gasps and sobs. "It's you."

"Happy early anniversary!" Drew offered his roses to May.

She stared at the flowers as if they just fell out of the sky. The tears from her face trickled onto the floor. "I-I can't."

"Honey? Are you okay?"

"I can't take it anymore!" May leapt from her seat yelling at Drew full in the face. "Don't you see? Everyone hates me now! "

"That's not true!" he retorted.

"Brianna even slapped me across the face!"

"That—"Drew gulped, knowing what would come next, "—doesn't prove anything!"

"I'm sorry, I can't live like this. I hope you understand," May whimpered helplessly.

"What are you saying? We can work this out!"

"I'm saying I'm breaking up with you!"

May ran off at that moment. Drew dropped his presents and took off after her, but May sent out her Dragonair and flew away before Drew had a chance to catch up. He stomped the ground, and the cracking of a broken heart was heard.

(Flashback over)

OXoxOXoxOx

And that was it.

May came to regret it. Drew was nothing but supportive to her the whole time, and they could have smoothed out the road ahead of them, but May decided to take a different path.

By herself.

Teardrops fell on the page torn from her journal and she whispered the poem she wrote:

"_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December all the time."_

Her mother called it beautiful. The most touching piece of poetry she'd ever heard.

Her father thought the same, though he'd wished May had forgotten about him.

Max gave her sister a hug, still confused about love.

May reached up to the shelf on her desk and pulled out a photo album. It was scraggly and withered but it was her favorite, because she filled it with all of the happy couple's pictures.

The first picture May saw gave her a half-hearted smile. It was Drew standing awkwardly behind a birthday candle, fumbling with a birthday hat May managed to sneak on his head. The label read 'Drew's 17th birthday—also Drew's first birthday hat.'

The next picture's label read 'Drew yelling at me to shut off the camera.'

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

She flipped mournfully passed each memory in that precious scrapbook, until the final page met her eyes. The tattered remains of a photo were stuck onto the page by tape, and the label read 'Our first kiss.'

May started sobbing again.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side, and_

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And when the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was goodbye_

May stood up from her seat. "It's obvious I can't sleep like this," she murmured to no one in particular. "I know! I'll go for a walk!" She tried to sound cheerful, but her voice cracked.

May changed into a warm red sweater and black jean. Instead of her bandana, however, she stuck a vibrant red rose in her hair. To top it off, a brown scarf wrapped around her neck.

She was about to leave her room when she noticed the guitar, Drew gave her for her birthday, casually leaning against the wall. It seemed to say, "Well you aren't going to just leave me here are you?"

She smiled and grabbed her guitar.

OXoxOXoxOx

"_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December all the time."_

She sang down the park sidewalk, where obviously no one would be standing around on a chilly night like this. May breathed, making a small cloud of smoke.

May saw a miniscule white speck float onto her nose. It began snowing.

The thoughts crept back into her. 'Drew used to kiss my nose when snow would land on it,' she thought miserably. 'Right there...'

May crumbled onto a nearby park bench. "I came here to forget, but he won't go away from my mind. I'm hopeless..." she cried. With a cold hand, she picked up her guitar again.

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And when you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I'd swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time to change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand."_

May laid the instrument on her lap, her hands to cold to resume playing. She blinked away flecks of snow...and saw him standing there.

"Um...I was just...passing by..." Drew stuttered, scratching the back of his hand. He was wearing a black sweater and a purple scarf to go with his usual turquoise pants. "You sound pretty."

"Thank...you..." May said like a three-year-old. The two teenagers stared at the floor, avoiding each other's gaze. May couldn't take it anymore and looked up to meet his gorgeous emerald eyes. "I...have something to sing to you."

"Sing it."

She didn't bother to strum her guitar again. May closed her eyes and sang:

"_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright, and_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind, and_

_I'd go back to December all the time."_

May opened her sapphire eyes to see Drew's face lingering inches from hers. His breath blew against her face and he whispered, "You are forgiven."

The couple kissed passionately, happy to be back together.

OXoxOXoxOx

Rate and review!


End file.
